This invention relates to machines used for exercising, and particularly to an electronic system which permits users of a plurality of such machines to race one another. The invention was developed for use with machines which simulate stair climbing; but it is also applicable to cycling machines, treadmills, rowing machines, etc.
The racing concept provides a useful motivator for users of exercise equipment. Users generally have predetermined goals to reach in working out on such machines. Often, the machines provide visual indicators which compare the user's accomplishment to pre-established goals. The use of racing between or among users constitutes a competitive means of motivating user effort.
In prior racing systems for exercise machines, dedicated systems have been used.. A group of machines has been connected into a racing network, which is usable only for racing until the network has been disconnected.
Another limitation of prior racing systems has been the need for specialized computer equipment to handle the racing function.
The present invention is directed toward the advantages of a racing system which (a) is readily incorporated into the computer hardware already included in the exercise equipment so that the racing function is always available and (b) is very flexible in permitting the user of each machine in a group to elect to participate or not participate in a race, without interfering with other users. Major benefits of such a racing system are low cost and maximum user freedom.